Various designs of pedals of a motor vehicle for actuating the brake, clutch and gas with have been known from the state of the art. The spring elements usually comprise tension springs, which are hung with one of their ends into a mounting device at the pedal and the other free end is articulated to a hook or the like on the body. Besides tension springs, resetting devices equipped with compression springs have also been known, especially in the case of resetting devices for electronic module units for scanning the position of the gas pedal and transmitting the data thus obtained to downstream assembly units (E gas modules). Due to the springs used, there is a hysteresis effect between the pedal actuation by the user and the resetting movement by the articulated spring, which is decisive for the feeling of actuation during the use of the pedal arrangement in question. The hysteresis occurring and consequently the pedal feel resulting therefrom is set in the resetting devices known from the state of the art by the predetermined springs and is consequently not adjustable or variable. Moreover, the resetting devices of this type do not have the possibility of increasing the hysteresis between the two actuation directions of the pedal in question.